WIWL Girl Power's July 14th, 2014 episode
The July 14th, 2014 edition of Girl Power was a professional wrestling show of WIWL, which took place on July 14th, 2014, at the WIWL Arena, in Bournemouth, England. It was the second episode of WIWL Girl Power. Event The show started with a promo from the Killer Bees. Jessica Willard criticized the fans, stating that they were below average, and biased towards people like Andrea Jay Valeri. Laetitia Kracheva said that the fans could go watch "lacklustre television" like soap operas, because they (Killer Bees) wouldn't care if they would wrestle in an empty arena or not. The first match had the Killer Bees against Karín Alonso and Stephanie Vachousek, for the final WIWL Tag Team Championship first round match from that tournament. Jessica pinned Vachousek after the JVD. After the match, a draw was made. With the draw made, it was found out that the Killer Bees would go straight to the finals, meanwhile the other two tag teams qualified, would complete in a play-off match, where the winner would go to the finals. Haruhi Morishima and Blanca Mueller, for the Round 1 of the WIWL Championship. Haruhi pinned Blanca, after the Haruhi Drop. Andrea Cook and Erica Marie, the first match from the second round of the WIWL Championship tournament. Cook pinned Erica, after a roll-up with her feet on the ropes for additional leverage. Cook advanced to the finals. Before the fourth match, Andrea Jay Valeri did a promo stating that she and Haruhi Morishima would win the Tag Team Championship. The fourth match had Jessica Willard and Jenny van den Linden, for the second round of the WIWL Championship tournament. After a difficult match for Jessica, she spewed a green mist on Jenny's face. After that, Jessica pinned Jenny, and won the match. Jessica advanced to the final of that tournament. Bianca Silvestre did an angry promo, stating that she would never need a title to get popularity. Alexandra Santini, the co-commissioner of WIWL, appeared, and said the following: So... you don't need the titles, eh? Okay. How about you making a name for yourself? There's someone that is going to debut right now, and as you are there in the ring already... Silvestre said: "I don't care, just bring the rookie". It was Patricia Göransson, making her WIWL debut. Silvestre changed her expression, and became much worried, since Göransson is much stronger than the much thinner Bianca Silvestre. Never wasting time, Patricia started to demolish Silvestre. After a bit more than two minutes, Patricia did a Spinebuster on Silvestre, and pinned her. The main event was the play-off to the final of the WIWL Tag Team Championship tournament. Andrea Jay Valeri and Haruhi Morishima against Blanca Mueller and Erica Marie. Valeri pinned Blanca after a Spear. Valeri and Morishima qualified to the finals. The show ended with Jessica Willard and Laetitia Kracheva watching Valeri and Morishima in a TV set, with something in their minds. Results Killer Bees (Jessica Willard and Laetitia Kracheva) def. Karín Alonso and Stephanie Vachousek - WIWL Tag Team Championship tournament Round 1 - 8:27 Haruhi Morishima def. Blanca Mueller - WIWL Championship tournament Round 1 - 5:14 Andrea Cook def. Erica Marie - WIWL Championship tournament Round 2 - 9:22 Jessica Willard (w/Laetitia Kracheva) def. Jenny van den Linden - WIWL Championship tournament Round 2 - 7:14 Patricia Göransson def. Bianca Silvestre - 2:19 Andrea Jay Valeri and Haruhi Morishima def. Blanca Mueller and Erica Marie - WIWL Tag Team Championship tournament play-off to the final - 8:38 Announcing team Play-by-play announcer: Phoebe Plumridge Color commentator: Christina Abraham Category:WIWL Girl Power results